roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
RPK74
}} The RPK74 is a Russian Light Machine Gun variant of the AK74. It is unlocked at rank 88, or it can be purchased with credits. History The RPK-74 is a Soviet Light Machine Gun (LMG) based on the AK-74 Assault Rifle and chambered with the newer 5.45×39mm intermediate cartridge. Several modifications were made to the base AK-74, mirroring the modifications made to the AKM to create the RPK-74. These include a longer and heavier chrome barrel, a new gas block, and a ring for a cleaning rod. The fitting of a folding bipod and different front sight tower were improvements to adapt the RPK-74 for heavier duty. The weapon feeds from a 45-round magazine, interchangeable with AK-74 magazines; 60 round caskets and 100 round drum magazines are available. During the development phase, drum magazines were discontinued in favor of the 45-round magazines but they were still produced in limited numbers. The RPK-74 is still in widespread use by former members states of the Soviet Union even after its collapse. Like the AK-74, it has been modernized as the RPK-74M, undergoing the same changes the AK-74M went through. It is used widely throughout the Russian Army. A new RPK-16 LMG (based on the AK12) will replace the RPK-74M in the Russian Army sometime in the future. In-Game General Information The RPK74 is quite similar to its assault rifle parent, the AK74. It has the same rate of fire (RoF) and a similar recoil pattern, but it has a larger magazine capacity and slower mobility. The RPK74 performs quite well compared to other LMGs in close quarters, having the second-best minimum time to kill (TTK) up close. However, when compared to other LMGs, it lacks power at longer ranges, with the minimum damage of the RPK74 equating to a five-shot kill (5SK). While not bad compared to other weapons, for its class, it is on the lower end. One key attribute is that the RPK74 boasts far better recoil than most LMGs that can 3SK up close. Whilst on fully-automatic mode, one can provide accurate sustained fire out to a good distance. Like the RPK, the RPK74 retrieves ammunition from its parent AK design, but also other 5.45×39mm weapons in-game. Given the abundance of such weapons like the AK12, RPK12, and AN-94, and the higher total ammunition amount the RPK74 has, ammunition is easy to find and replenish. Usage & Tactics The RPK74, unlike most LMGs, is best used in close-quarters-combat (CQC) environments. This is primarily due to its fast TTK when compared to other weapons in its class, which when paired with decent mobility stats and increased range, turns the RPK74 into more of an assault rifle rather than an LMG. However, it still works very well at medium-long ranges, mainly due to its controllable recoil and rate-of-fire (RoF), that allows for players to engage targets very efficiently and quickly. It is recommended that the user utilises a red dot sight, such as the Reflex Sight or Kobra Sight to benefit the RPK74 in CQC, as a low magnification will result in less confusion when engaging enemies at close distances. Although this decreases performance at range, the clear reticle can still accurately down opponents at medium-to-long range distances. On maps like Ravod 911, where engagements commonly occur at close-to-medium range, the RPK74 has an edge over other weapons in its class. Although it cannot dish out high-suppression, and does not have an adequate reserve count for an LMG, the fast TTK and low recoil equates to the RPK74 eliminating targets very quickly, along with decent accuracy and hipfire stats, which can also prove very helpful in CQC. However, due to being a 5SK at range, the RPK74 is somewhat outplayed by weapons like the L86 LSW at long range. On the contrary, the low recoil still means that it can finish opponents relatively quickly, and somewhat balances out its poor shots to kill (STK) at range. Conclusion Although hampered by being a 5SK at range, the RPK74 is extremely reliable and versatile, due to its high damage in CQC and controllable recoil. Pros & Cons Pros: * High damage overall. * Two-shot headshot in CQC. * Low to moderate recoil. * Low ammunition consumption rate. * Good iron sights. Cons: * High muzzle flash. * Low minimum damage for an LMG. * Below average suppression for an LMG. * Below average penetration for an LMG. * Low RoF. Trivia * The RPK74 uses the same rear sight as the AK74, when it should be using a rear sight with windage adjustment. Category:Primary Weapons Category:Light Machine Guns Category:Kalashnikov Family Category:Weaponry